


Smoke Surrounds Your Perfect Face and I'm Falling

by meditationsinemergencies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, The Great AU for the Wizarding World, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, background Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Malfoy - Freeform, references to dub-con Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meditationsinemergencies/pseuds/meditationsinemergencies
Summary: In an arranged marriage with Lucius, Narcissa finds herself miserable, until she's given a special gift.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Bill Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23
Collections: HP Inspired by Imagery Fest - 2020





	Smoke Surrounds Your Perfect Face and I'm Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Houseofmalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofmalfoy/gifts).



> This is written for the Inspired by Imagery fest! This was so fun to write, and I now adore this ship. 
> 
> As always, I am forever grateful for [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison/profile) for being such a wonderful friend and beta!
> 
> Also, many, many thanks [Houseofmalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofmalfoy/profile) for the amazing prompt!
> 
> The title of this work comes from "Stadium Arcadium" by Red Hot Chili Peppers. 
> 
> This fic is also loosely based on The Great.

_ Bill Weasley sat in his living quarters in the Court. He knew it was his last night there. He had been relieved of his duties. He was deeply grateful for the months he’d spent with her, but he'd, quite stupidly, fallen in love with her, and, now, according to her, to spare him of more misery, she was sending him off. Forcing him to forget her. Demanding that he lick his wounds, heal, and find some other woman to love. He'd accepted his fate, but he knew that no part of him would ever be the same again. He knew that he could never love another, never worship another woman, and never experience the pure ecstasy that was Narcissa Malfoy. _

—

Narcissa Malfoy sat at the dining table, a bowl of melon and a poached egg in front of her. She sipped her tea and readied herself for whatever arduous events the day might bring. She hated life here at court; everyone was so dull. The only thing people did was play pointless games, drink, fuck, and fight. There was no art, no literature, no science, no philosophy. She craved intellectual stimulation, and she got very little of that. Inwardly, she sighed, and as she was putting a piece of melon into her mouth her husband, Lucius Malfoy came into the room.

"Excellent. You're here already. That'll save me the time of having to go down to your quarters." He sat across from her and folded his hands on the beautiful mahogany table; he smiled wide, his beautiful teeth bright and shining. "I have a gift for you, wife."

Narcissa tilted her head just so, "A gift? What is it?" She was hesitant of anything he was to give her.

Lucius was a playful man, in a sadistic immature sort of way, but he wasn't coy, and he cut right to the chase. "A lover."

"You want me to have a lover?" She was taken aback by this. 

"A husband is supposed to care about the happiness of his wife. I have many lovers, and I am quite happy. We're not compatible, you and I. We will fuck to ensure I have an heir, but will we ever be lovers? No, I think not. So, I've found you one. He's young. He's intelligent. He has a big cock. I've seen it. He also has a maimed face." 

He picked a piece of a melon out of her bowl and plopped it into his mouth before he continued speaking to her with his mouth full. "This, of course, is so you don't fall in love with him. His face is too hideous for anyone to love, and if you don't love him then I won't get jealous and have him killed. So, he's perfect. You're welcome?"

She sat still, a bit shocked, a bit confused, a bit repulsed. "Thank you, husband. You're too kind. I, however, do not wish to have a lover."

"Then can I kill him?" He grabbed another piece of melon, smiling as he chewed. 

"What? No!"

"Then," he said as he got up from the table, "he is your lover. He'll be in your quarters. Enjoy. Have fun. Maybe he'll put a smile on that pretty little face of yours."

She forced a smile and he stood to go, “You’ll, of course, use magic to prevent conception. We will test the parentage of all the children you birth, if, by some chance, the child is not mine, well, then you know...the child will go to a peasant’s quarters. So do be diligent, wife.”

Narcissa replied with and understanding, “Of course.” And her handsome, rude, wicked, idiotic husband left her alone to finish her breakfast.

When she walked back into her quarters, there was a very tall, red-headed man sitting on the chaise in her sitting area. Lucius has been right, this man's face was quite battered, but he was wrong about it making him ugly. By no means was this man unattractive.

She let out a long sigh and dropped her cloak onto a chair. Motioning to him she said, "You may go."

His brow furrowed with confusion, he rubbed his hands against the velour material beneath him, and in a low, sweetly deep voice, like dark chocolate said, "I'm supposed to stay." 

Again, she sighed, but this time it was short and terse. "Yes, well,  _ I'd _ like you to go."

The man bit his lip with worry. "Please. Let me stay at least for a little while."

She looked him over and saw the worry on his face; she understood that he was concerned that if he left then Lucius would assume the man to be an unsatisfactory lover and, thus, kill him. She shut her eyes for a moment and pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose. "Fine. I have lots of books. Feel free to read them. Just don't bother me." 

He smiled softly and stood up. He walked over to her, standing in front of her. He smelt of sandalwood and tobacco; the scent made her feel warm inside and she relished in that feeling. It had been a long time since she felt comforted by anything. She wasn’t sure if this man was truly a gift for her from Lucius or if there was some trick to it, some ulterior motive. Finally, he spoke: “I’m William Weasley. Please call me Bill, though.” 

“It’s nice to meet you...Bill.” She swallowed hard, not liking the way he already made her feel.

He nodded and excused himself to her library. “Lady Malfoy.”

Standing still in the centre of her sitting-room she watched him as he walked, with a slight limp, to the library. Quickly she said, “Call me Narcissa, please.”

Looking at her over his shoulder he smiled, “Okay, Narcissa.” As he left her alone, she bit her lip to suppress a smile.

As the weeks passed, the two shared a relationship much like two dear friends. Bill had his own quarters to sleep in, but he spent most of his days and some of his evenings with Narcissa. They sat in her library and read and talked; they’d discuss what they were reading, their thoughts on the literature, their thoughts on magical advancements and so on. As it turned out, the two got along remarkably well. Narcissa knew that she liked Bill, enjoyed him and, had the situation been different she would have been interested in pursuing him romantically, but she was not daft and understood everything was how it was going to be.

She was married to Lucius Malfoy; Bill was her “gift”, whatever that meant, she knew he was dispensable to Lucius, and so she refused to get close to him. Whenever the Dark Lord gained back his power, Lucius would have to fall in line again; he’d have to stop having fun, stop the partying; there would be work to be done. It would be likely that, then, Bill would be killed, as Bill’s family history did not align itself with the Dark Lord.

Her relationship with Lucius started promising, it was an arranged marriage, yes, but as he was handsome and wealthy and appeared intelligent, she assumed they’d get along, they’d fall in love: She would get her happily ever after. It took about a week for her to realize that he was awful; he wasn’t just associated with the Dark Lord, he was deeply entrenched. Narcissa came from a family of purists and classists, but their dedication to the Dark Lord was nothing compared to what Lucius Malfoy was doing. Lucius was actively working to find a way to restore the Dark Lord’s power, something that scared and terrified her. But, she was his wife, and there wasn’t anything that could be done about that. 

Their marriage was a sham, yes, they still had sex; they had to, well, she had to. Lucius was quite content to fuck just about anything. She was married to him, and, by law, she was his. Lucius also required a child to continue his bloodline, although they hadn’t been married long, if Narcissa did not produce an heir, she would either be banished or, most likely, killed. 

Most of the time, Lucius came to Narcissa late into the evenings, where he would lift up her skirt or her nightgown and slip into her, thrusting until he came, and bidding her goodnight. 

One afternoon, when she and Bill were reading in the library, Lucius came to her unexpectedly. She tried not to look disappointed in front of Bill at her husband’s arrival, but he could tell that she was not only disappointed but also annoyed and frustrated at the dynamics of her marriage. 

Lucius, however, was cordial before he swiftly led Narcissa into her bedroom.

Bill was really quite shocked at how quickly it all began and ended. He assumed that the Lord and Lady shared at least  _ some _ intimacy; it appeared, however, they did not. 

Lucius stalked out of her bedroom, whistling as he walked. He nodded at Bill as he left the room and smiled jovially. 

Bill noted that the man hadn’t been in there five minutes if that.

  
The red-head was a curious man and he knocked on her bedroom door. He heard her call out, “Enter.” She looked up from where she was sitting on her bed, pulling down her skirts. When she saw him she looked surprised, “Oh! It’s you. I thought it was Chastity. She always runs me a bath after. What can I help you with?”

Bill cleared his throat. "Pardon my intrusion, but why are you dressed? Your husband just left your rooms.”

"Mmmmm. Our  _ lovemaking  _ isn't much more than a cock in and a cock out. We don’t touch or anything. In fact, he’s never even seen me naked in all this time. I believe he fulfils those desires elsewhere.”

"That's unfortunate. I say this with utmost honesty and sincerity; you are a vision. You deserve much more than that. You should be kissed. You should be touched. You should be wooed." 

Narcissa cocked her head to the side as if considering what he was saying, “Yes. Well, this is my fate.”

Bill shook his head, “It’s not. I am yours. I am a gift to you, from him. He believes us to be, how did he put it the other day, fucking like rabbits. You play a good game, Narcissa.” 

She sighed. “I don’t want you to...fuck me just because  _ he’s  _ asked you to.”

Bill stepped to her, standing in front of her; she looked up at him. Then, he bent down on his knees in front of her and took one of her hands in his. He ran his thumb across the back of her hand. They were face-to-face now. “I don’t want to fuck you.” 

She took a deep, staggered breath. “Oh.” 

He swallowed hard, looking down at her hands, “I want so much more than that, Narcissa. I’ve read the books in your library; I’ve listened to you speak to everyone in this castle. We’ve discussed poetry and science and philosophy together. By now, I know your brain and your heart; I want to know your body. I want to worship you. That is, of course, if you'll have me."

Narcissa let a smile play at her lips, her breath quickening. Bill let his hands run up her calves, feeling the curves of them, he imagined how beautifully pale and fair they were; he watched as her chest turned red from his touch, even such an insignificant one. He leaned into her, lifted her skirts and kissed her thigh sweetly. She took in a sharp breath at the feel of his lips against her thigh; it was the first time she’d felt a man kiss her there. Lucius had been her first, and he’d so quickly and ravenously took her that this was an entirely new experience. Bill looked up at her, taking one of her hands and kissing it, as well. 

He leaned up slightly and kissed her on the lips. It was a soft and gentle kiss, almost non-existent. He stood up and sat next to her on the bed, he let his hand rest upon her neck and he kissed her again, slowly letting his lips feel of hers. She seemed to relax into him, ease into him. She was suddenly very eager to feel him against her, to feel his tongue in her mouth. Parting her mouth, she let her tongue slide against his lips. He opened his mouth and welcomed her tongue. Her hands explored his body and she felt the thickness of his erection pressed against her, and she wanted to grab it, to feel it, to lick it and tug it in a way that made him weak and powerless and in awe of her. After some time Bill pulled away from her, he looked deep into her crystal-blue eyes, much lighter and purer blue than his sapphire eyes. He ran his thumb against her cheek and said, "Let me bathe with you.”

She nodded breathlessly. Bill ran them a bath and when she joined him he began to slowly undress her. He untied the ribbons and unclasped the buttons. He pushed her dress down off of her shoulders and down her body. The first glimpse of her naked skin was shoulder blades, then small of her back, and then, oh then, her heart-shaped creamy arse. His erection bobbed at the sight of her body. He rested his hands on her shoulders and kissed them, rubbing them gently. She leaned back against him, turning her head to the side and whispered, "Let's bathe now." 

She stepped into the water, exposing herself to him fully now. Her breasts with the dusty-pink nipples, the curve of her waistline, the fullness of her hips, the thick thatch of blonde curls between her legs. Pulling himself from his reverie, he removed his clothes and sank into the water. He cast a warming charm on it, so it stayed at the perfect temperature. He ran his hands along her calves and said, "I'd like permission to touch you wherever and however. I want to...I want to make you feel as desired as you are. I need to know that you're okay with that." 

She nodded and whispered, "You may.”

Without hesitation, he scooted his body towards her, placing his legs on the sides of her hips. He leaned into her and kissed her ear lobe, her neck, her collar bone. His fingers teased her inner thigh and he toyed with her clit. She was swollen from the worthless sex she'd experienced earlier; he wanted to rid that experience from her mind entirely. Running his fingers along her slit he asked, "Is this ok?"

She stared at him as if it was the stupidest question in the world, "Yes. Of course.” 

He leaned in with a whisper, “I’m going to show you all the ways I can make you feel good, all the ways I can give you pleasure.” He, then, happily dipped two fingers into her tight quim, his thumb pressing gently against her clit. She moaned instantly and he thought the sight of her lips apart, her face flushed, was prettier than any painting he'd ever seen.

She leaned into him as he fingered her. Her hands grasping for somewhere to settle. Her right hand found his cock and she squeezed its warmth. He groaned in her ear, and she felt elated at the sound. Bill wrapped one hand around her neck and kept her close to him and he pushed his fingers deeper into her. As he sucked on her neck, he felt her come into his hand, and it wasn't long after that he, too, came into the bathwater. 

They kissed and dried off and fell into bed. Bill spent what felt like hours kissing her. He sucked on her neck. He bit and licked and tweaked her nipples. He found she cried out with want when he sucked on her breasts, leaving faint red marks. He toyed with her, sucking on her inner thighs, breathing warm air onto her nub. Just when she thought he was going to put his mouth upon her, he shifted his body so his cock rested against her centre. He wasn't trying to fuck her; he wasn't trying to rut against her, he just had himself pressed there as he kissed her lips. She was the one who bucked her hips up, who tried to create friction between their bodies. He looked down at her from his position above her and shook his head, “Not yet. No.” 

He crawled down her body, running his fingers down her along the way, he came to her centre and slowly ran his tongue along her centre. Her hips pushed up towards his mouth; this was something Lucius had never done, and she was melting beneath Bill. Unfolding. 

Every inch of her body tingled when Bill was above her, pushing himself into her. Narcissa knew, right then, that she loved Bill, and even though she felt so good, part of her also, felt so desperately sad that this was not the man she was married to, that this was not the man she would have children with. 

For weeks and weeks Bill and Narcissa bathed in one another; Lucius visited her like normal, and she was able to push the cruelty of their sex out of her mind knowing that Bill would comfort her later, Bill would love her as she was meant to be loved.

The turning point was when Narcissa laid in bed, Bill asleep next to her, the moon shining on his face. She had missed her menstrual cycle, and she was confident that was with child. 

She knew that once Lucius knew of the baby and once the Dark Lord returned, Bill would no longer be safe to stay here. He would no longer be allowed to be her lover. His family were, at their core, blood traitors. Bill’s family avidly disavowed the Dark Lord before he fell; they fought against him, and the Weasley’s would be the first on the Dark Lord’s list of families to extinguish or put into serfdom. Narcissa knew she had to release Bill; she had to find some way to allow him to leave. 

It was simple really, she explained to Lucius that she was sickened at the idea of having sex with a blood traitor, that pureblood cock was the only one she wanted; he was the only one she wanted. She told Lucius that Bill needed to go back home, he needed to let everyone know how powerful the Dark Lord would be. She explained that they all needed to fear what was coming. This way, she thought, Lucius would let Bill leave without harming him. He agreed to this, and the only thing she could do was hope that he was being truthful to her.

—

On his last night in the Court, Bill didn’t visit Narcissa. He thought that if he saw her again, he wouldn’t be able to leave her side. He didn’t fully understand her reasoning for releasing him from his duties, and, at the same time, he did. 

He was set to leave in the morning but in the middle of the night, he heard a soft rap at his door. Standing before him was Narcissa. Her blonde hair flowing around her shoulders, luminescent. Her eyes welled with tears. She wore a cloak as if she were leaving. 

“What’s going on?” Bill inquired.

She stepped into the room and shut the door, “I’m coming with you.”

“How?”

“We’re leaving right now. We have to be quick.”

“What? Are you sure? Is this a good idea? You could be killed.”

Narcissa took a deep breath and in a low-whispered confessed her secret to him, “I’m with child. Of course, it is Lucius’ but I cannot bring a child into a world with a father like that. I will not do it. I must go with you. I have a sister, Andromeda, who I believe can keep me safe.”

She looked scared and worried and Bill took her into his arms, “I will protect you. My family will keep you safe. I love you.” 

Tears swelled in her eyes and she nodded, “I love you, as well. We need to go now.”

Bill nodded, cast a silencing charm over them, and they left his room, slipping into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are hugely appreciated.
> 
> This work is part of the 2020 HP Inspired by Imagery Fest, an on-going anonymous fest. Authors will be revealed once all works are posted.


End file.
